


Soft Playing of a Piano

by Midnight_Eyes



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Piano, Possibly OOC, ineffable husbands, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Eyes/pseuds/Midnight_Eyes
Summary: Crowley ends up having a bit of a boring day that soon becomes just a rather bad day as he catches Aziraphale in a small lie.





	Soft Playing of a Piano

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written fan fiction in quite some time, so bare with me.

It was honestly a rather normal day for Crowley which he usually saw as rather boring, and today was exceptionally boring which rather bothered Crowley, he liked for things to suddenly happen, or just have things going on, even his own demonic miracles had not been all that interesting, Hell, he didn’t even get to take Aziraphale out to lunch today because Aziraphale had claimed to have too much to do regarding his bookshop which wasn’t exactly a place known for being packed, what honestly hurt and pissed Crowley off though was that Aziraphale even specifically asked him not to swing by today, “Do you perhaps that just today, you could possibly not swing by, it’s nothing personal really, dear.” Aziraphale had said in his disgustingly sweet and gentle voice that Crowley adored, but currently hated as he was sure his friend was just trying to spare his feelings, and was basically telling Crowley he didn’t want to see him. Needless to say, a certain demon was in a rather bad mood and found himself making his way back to his flat, muttering to himself in a partially bitter manner, mainly as a result of Aziraphale seemingly lying to him, “Too busy? What does he even mean by too bloody busy!” Crowley grumbled to himself in a bitter manner as he fumbled with his door which only fueled his anger. Finally, he managed to get into his flat after a good bit of struggling, and swearing up a storm about how he was going to rip the door from its hinges, once he was in, he rather roughly slammed the door shut behind him. 

A while into the evening, and Crowley still remained in his flat, a bottle of wine in one hand, and his other hand was clenched up instinctively into a fist from anger, and honestly, anxiety. He sat there wondering if Aziraphale had finally grown truly tired of him after 6000 years, and the thought of such was rather heart breaking for him. Soon, his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the ringing of his phone causing a groan of annoyance to slip pass his lips, at first, Crowley contemplated just ignoring the call as he was not in the mood to talk to anyone right now, though soon the annoyance grew and his anger started to come back as he saw that it was Aziraphale that was calling him, he partly wanted to ignore him, or tell him how busy he was instead, though soon the thought of Aziraphale being in trouble dominated those feelings and rather reluctantly, Crowley answered his phone, “Yeah, what you want?” He asks, accidentally being a bit harsh with his response, but right now, he didn’t really care. 

Aziraphale perked up, and became quite relieved when Crowley answered the phone, even with Crowley’s somewhat snippy tone, the angel couldn’t help but smile slightly as he had been incredibly worried that Crowley was just not gonna answer him after cancelling on lunch and asking him to not come by, his bigger concern was the other just deciding to just sleep away a ton of time from being upset or angry with him. Aziraphale did falter slightly when Crowley didn’t call him ‘angel’ like he normally did, but he quickly brushed it off, and his smile and warm voice returned, “Crowley, dear, do you think you could stop by the shop, something important has come up.” He explains, tapping his somewhat chubby fingers against his desk as he anxiously awaited a response, though he felt his heart and smile drop some with the response he received, “I’m not so sure I can make it, I’m pretty busy at the moment.” The red head had suddenly stated even though that was a lie to just slightly get back at Aziraphale as currently the lanky demon was sitting on the floor, sulking, drinking, and was everything but busy. After a few moments had passed, Crowley finally let out a sigh, “Alright, I’ll be there in a few minutes, Angel.” Quickly, Aziraphale perked up again, “Oh, that’s splendid, do be careful, the door will be unlocked!” He hung up after this and quickly made sure everything was perfect for when Crowley arrived. 

Crowley trudged on over to the book shop Aziraphale ran, still a bit bothered by today’s events, he headed on in, and was a tad surprised to not be greeted or even see his friend when he first came in. The scent of cinnamon, and old books waft through the air, it always put Crowley’s mind at ease as it was a scent that he was familiar with, and it was Aziraphale’s normal smell. He soon began to carefully look around through was a tad startle to suddenly hear the soft sound of a piano playing all of a sudden, he began to follow it cautiously as he had no idea that a piano was even in this place, and he didn’t really think Aziraphale could even play, so his first thought was an intruder had broken in, but also, why would an intruder drag a piano in with him, and be playing old songs that seemingly only Aziraphale could know or like. Soon, he found the room this was all going on in and was a tad surprised to see a nice set up for two people with Aziraphale playing at a piano. “Um, what’s this all about, Angel?” Crowley asked as he raised his brow, Aziraphale perked up at this, but continued to play with ease as he glances over at Crowley with a warm smile, “It’s for you, dear. I felt terribly bad to have had pushed you away earlier, but I wanted this to be a nice little surprise for you.” He explained happily, and slowly the bitterness and anger began to fade away into pure happiness and a honestly dorky smile that Aziraphale loves. “Yeah, it’s nice and all, but there’s one, well two things that are bothering me.” Crowley suddenly says causing the other to falter some, “What might that be my dear?”

”No one listens to this kind of music anymore and-“

”I happen to quite like this music compared to that, bebop, you listen to. It’s more elegant and holy feeling.” 

“Well, time to expand your taste.” Crowley teased before snatching the music sheet on the piano away, before Aziraphale could protest, a different music sheet was placed on it. “Now, try this.” And so, Aziraphale did, pouting slightly not really wanting to admit that he did rather like this tune, but he didn’t need to as Crowley could already tell causing a cocky smirk. “And what was the other thing bothering you, my dear?” Aziraphale questions in a somewhat worried manner as he remembered that Crowley was going to mention a second thing.

”This all took way too long, Angel-.”

”In comparison to the 6000 years we kept apart, a day is not really long.” Aziraphale points out playfully with a small smile, “You’re not wrong, but I don’t like being away from you for even that long anymore.” Crowley admits while glancing away after a moment or two, a blush claimed the other’s cheeks when he said this, “Neither do I, but I do hope this was worth it.” Aziraphale stopped playing the piano and carefully stood up from it before gently pulling his partner down a bit closer to his face and pressing a kiss to his lips which kind of surprised Crowley, but he soon kissed back.

Soon, they reluctantly broke the kiss and Aziraphale treated Crowley with so much love and attention for their at home dinner, both making up for the day they spent apart as Aziraphale would occasionally ramble on about how he tried to find food Crowley might like, how he set up this all, “Oh! The flowers, I almost forgot them!” He suddenly exclaims as he quickly gets up and headed out of the room, soon returning with a bouquet of flowers much to Crowley’s surprise, “These- These are just lovely.” He soon says as he clutches to the flowers that were handed to him. “Indeed they are, they reminded me of you, but I must ask that you do treat them with care.” Aziraphale says as he was rather aware that Crowley was not the nicest to his plants, which earned a chuckle from the other, “I will.” He soon promises as he place a hand on top of Aziraphale’s. 


End file.
